False Assumptions may lead to Self Discovery
by HP41293
Summary: Post Battle of Hogwarts. A day in the Boy-Who-Lived-Twice's brain!  Rated M for a fair warning.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER : I do not own any Harry Potter characters or plot. Just the words in this story!**

* * *

><p><em>Harry Potter, The Boy-Who-Lived. How lies have fed your legend, Harry! Do you want to know what really happened thirteen years ago? Shall I divulge how I truly lost my powers? It was love. You see, when dear sweet Lily Potter gave her life for her only son…..Kill the spare!...<em> _How is it that a baby with no extraordinary magical talent was able to defeat the greatest wizard of all time? How did you escape with nothing but a scar, while Lord Voldemort's powers were destroyed?..._ _As inspiring as I find your bloodlust Bellatrix, I must be the one to kill Harry Potter…You've lost, old man…Avada Kedavra._

"Wake up Harry, it's just a dream.. Harry?"

Images from his nightmare were still visible through his eyes, even though he was shook awake. What he didn't expect was, the person beside him, awaking him.

"Ginny, what are you doing here? "

The 16 year old witch, blazing red hair, deep brown eyes, looked tired, and had red rimms under her eyes, it was clearly seen that she hadn't had a decent amount of sleep.

"Harry, I heard you screaming in your sleep, I came to wake you up"

Harry could hear the sadness in her voice, the hurt which reflected thoroughly in her voice. It wasn't far when he realised that what happened not many hours back, was infact his fault.

"Ginny, I have to go…"

He walked off, leaving the young witch to handle on her own.

* * *

><p>The astronomy tower was empty, something he thanked the God for. The tower's balcony looked out at the Black Lake. It was peaceful, and somewhere out a pheonix was singing, for the joyous occasion. But before he could breathe in the serenity, the flashbacks of yesterday haunted him.<p>

Severus Snape, the long gone warrior whom he had a grudge against just because he had taken his intentions in the wrong way. He questioned his every step, and went against it whenever he got the chance. A person as brave as Snape should be awarded, but instead all he got in return was betrayal from two people whom he had respected. Lily Evans-Potter and Albus Percival Brian Wulfric Dumbledore. Not that he blamed his mother for anything, Love was unconditional, and it made people do things without reason. And neither did he blame Professor Dumbledore, but all he wished was a bit of more explanation, and he would have had the one of those people who spite of hating him, tried to protect him.

Remus J Lupin, one of his dad's best friends. A person who he admired, looked up to and also had a close bonding to. Being a werewolf didn't matter to him, all that mattered was the heart. Something which was even more pure, and Remus was the best explanation he could give if asked. He hadn't met the quite old man until he was thirteen, and until then he had provoked every idea of having someone as a family. But the day he realised Professor R. was more than a DADA professor, he had seen hope, something he needed. It was good, getting to know facts about his parents from someone close to them and also learning traits and virtues of his parents which reminded him a lot of himself. Regret, is what he felt now. Thinking about Remus brings about the harsh memories of how he died, of how he had to leave his just born child because of the battle. If it wasn't for Harry to act fast on the spot, he would have had his godsons's father with him, his rolemodel. What hurt most was that he failed to save Tonks too, losing both parents at a go was something he understood, and the second he saw the light out of their eyes, was when he promised himself, he will be someone Teddy Lupin can count on every second of his life.

Dobby, the small tiny little elf, who he had grew to love, someone he wished he could save. The elf was the on of the first few magical creatures he hadn't meant to meet. It was an accident, and it all started on saving his life. In his second year was when Dobby the house elf had risked his life to come all way to Privet Drive, to warn Master Harry Potter the greatest wizard, against the plans of having him killed in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Seeming at first as a nuisance, someone who blocked the letters from his only friends, some one who used a hover charm in the presence of his so he could "almost" get expelled. Dobby had done a lot that year in trying to protect me, blocking the way to Hogwarts Express at Platfor 9 ¾, meddling with a bludger during a quidditch match, but in the end Harry Potter did free the elf from his death eater master. That was when the friendship between the wizard and the elf grew, something remarkable in the times. And then came the fateful day when, in desperate need of help in saving his friends and loved ones did he ask for help. That day, Bellatrix Lestrange, the psychotic witch, stole yet another friend, family and a loved one from Harry Potter.

Sirius Black, godfather to the Boy-Who-Lived, but spent thirteen years of the boy in Azkaban having been set up by none other than the traitor Pettigrew himself. In his fifth year at Hogwarts, after Voldemort had risen back from apparent death, Sirius Black was an active member of the Order of the Pheonix, or rather active inside. Being an escapee from the famour Azkaban, he was one the most wanted man in the wizarding as well as muggle world, and despite that he did what ever he could to make Harry's life a bit better, helping to finishd Lord Voldemort once and for all. Harry once again lost focus and acted on pure impulse rather than thought and intelligence, and this costed him his godfather's life. Bellatrix Lestrange strikes once more, this time on her cousin.

He was so lost in his thought that, when Ron Weasley had found him, and tried to get his attention by touching his shoulder, that he jumped atmost twenty feet above the ground.

"Harry, you alright? "

"yea"

"Ginny told me you left her without a second glance"

"yea I guess… sorry"

"why are you sorry for?"

Harry looked into his best friends eyes, and found nothing but love, friendship, trust and loyalty. He didn't deserve anything.

"everything"

* * *

><p>The Weasley family had done everything for him, they were everything for him. Molly and her motherly feelings, Arthur, who was quiet interested in muggle antiques, was much of a father figure for him, Ron who was more than a best friend but more like a brother, and of course Ginny, whom he loved unendingly, but he had caused something he wish he hadn't and it would have been prevented if he wasn't even remotely connected to the Weasley.<p>

Weasley family was one short because of him, his brother, his friend, his prankster Fred Weasley was lost as a casuality in the war. Fred died with a laugh in the air, leaving the famous Weasley grin, and left the world.

_Harry Potter, __you__ fought bravely, but __you let your friends die__ for your, instead of facing me_

The words kept repeating themselves in his mind, again and again, repeatedly. And he couldn't deny that he agreed to them. He had let his friends fight for him, he had let them die for him. How was he a hero?

He watched as George Weasley went about life in a single monotone, something which till now he thought wasn't in the Weasley twin's dictionary. For all that I knew, if someone was to be blamed it was him. Harry Potter was the one who killed, not Voldemort. Not directly but indirectly yes.

When George finally blasted and proved he was right, he felt a bit better, sad yes, but better too, atleast someone blames him. He had got tired of cooing from all people, the constant "don't worry, it wasn't your fault" lectures.

So when George finally blamed him, why was the entire Weasley family shocked? Why did they not side with him? Why did they believe in Harry so much?

Before he could accept, Ginerva Weasley, slapped him across the face.

"you have got to be kidding me Harry, how can you blame your self for all this?"

I kept looking at her, wondering if I should answer.

"Did you ask for this?"

I shook my head.

"did you plan this?"

Nope.

"Did you pay Lord Voldemort to go ahead and kill your parents, your loved ones?"

I glared at her.

"Did you even think about joining him in the past 18 years?"

"WHY IN MERLINS BEARD WOULD I THINK THAT, HE IS A MURDERER, HE KILLED MY PARENTS, I NEVER ASKED FOR THIS SHIT"

"I guess you have your answer Harry James Potter"

And I saw her retreat back into the living room with the rest of the Weasely's and George was made to go in Percy's room.

I thought, thought of what Ginny just said to me. It wasn't my fault! I never asked for this to happen. But yet again, it DID happen. And I was meant to stop it. I couldn't stop it. I failed.

"Harry, if you think you have failed then you haven't" Hermione came and sat beside me.

"Hermione, you know the prophecy, I failed…"

She interrupted me, "Harry, what was the prophecy? "

**"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ..." _**I recited as I remembered each words, as if they were spoken to me yesterday.

"Tell me Harry, in the prophecy, does any lines show that you have to save everyone. Does any line prove that there wont be casualities? Does any line show that you are one to be blamed" When Hermione put it that way there was no need to blame myself. I could clearly see her logic, it made sense.

"But yet how could I let someone else take the blame?"

"you should know that if one person who had the legit right to do that is none other than Lord Voldemort, whom you defeated. You saved the wizarding world Harry! "

I thought about what she just said, before I could reply, voices from above distracted me. George Weasley was putting up a fight.

I saw as each one of the Weasley tried talking sense into the moping Weasley. But none were successful.

Arthur Weasley tried his best to reign in his son, but he was being a bit of difficulty. I decided to step in.

", could I please talk to George, I need to sort this out"

"Harry I cannot let you go near him at this time, he is unstable…"

I stopped him before I wasted any more time.

"I may sound really rude, but I do not really care how he is, I just want to get this sorted" I raised my voice as time flew.

But I remembered to add quietly, "I know how he feels"


	2. attention!

**heyy guys, thank you for all your support! :)**

**If you guys did not understand the end of this story, do read my other oneshot of Harry Potter "Confronting the Truth" its a sequel to this :)**

**I had written it some time back, so, Enjoy! :)**

**thank you again! **

-**HP41293  
><strong>


End file.
